A Spy in the Order
by tinylexie
Summary: Voldemort wants a spy within the Order of the Phoenix. He asks Severus which Order member would be the most likely to turn traitor. Takes place during the First Wizarding War. Companion piece to "Insignificant and Pathetic."


"_They were a motley collection; a mixture of the weak seeking protection, the ambitious seeking some shared glory, and the thuggish gravitating toward a leader who could show them more refined forms of cruelty._" —Albus Dumbledore on the forerunners of the Death Eaters.

**Author's Note****: There is no reason that I can think of why this above quote would not also apply to the Death Eaters that followed the originals, as the next line of Death Eaters have shown these traits as well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>You have been doing well at Hogwarts, Severus," the Dark Lord said. "The information you have been giving me has proven to be most useful."<p>

"Thank you, my Lord."

"However," the Dark Lord added, "I feel like a spy is also needed elsewhere. You are useful at Hogwarts, but think just how beneficial it would be to me if I had a spy within the Order of the Phoenix. Can you think of anyone, Severus, who might potentially be willing to turn traitor for our side? Desperation has to be sinking in by now for the Order, and some of them just may be desperate enough to join us. So, what do you think, Severus?"

Severus thought about it for a moment, but then he shook his head.

"No matter," the Dark Lord responded. "I shall ask some of the others."

"Ask Lucius," Severus smirked. "I swear he knows about people that don't even exist."

The Dark Lord allowed a rare smile to cross his face. "True. True. But tell me, Severus, how is it going at Hogwarts? Does Dumbledore suspect you at all?"

"I do not believe so, my Lord," Severus answered. "He has been nothing but welcoming towards me."

"Dumbledore has always been a trusting fool," the Dark Lord sneered, "and that shall one day be his downfall. But what about you, Severus? How do you find being a professor? How does it feel to be in a position of such authority? It has to be better than all those years you suffered at the hands of James Potter and Sirius Black as a student."

Severus stiffened at the mention of his old rivals, but he didn't say anything.

"And to think," the Dark Lord continued, "those two ended up joining the Order of the Phoenix. Who would have ever thought that would happen?"

"Indeed," Severus muttered.

"I remember you telling me about Potter and Black," the Dark Lord remarked. "I also remember you telling me about their two other friends. And they're Order members as well."

"Remus Lupin the werewolf and Peter Pettigrew," Severus said.

"Yes, you have spoken to me of Lupin, but you have never really said much about Pettigrew."

"There isn't much to say about him, my Lord," Severus responded. "There's just nothing significant about him. From what I heard, he was often quite the embarrassment in his classes. I never really understood why Potter and Black considered him a friend. In all honesty, they always treated him like some glorified side-kick. Maybe that's why they tolerated him. They always did enjoy having their egos stroked. And Pettigrew practically worshiped Potter and Black as if they were some sort of _heroes_ in his eyes."

"And Pettigrew didn't mind doing this? He didn't mind being so pathetic?"

"Not from what I saw, my Lord. Besides, Pettigrew did benefit from his friendship with Potter and Black in some ways. No one would dare mess with him because they knew they would then have to deal with Potter and Black. Pettigrew was always weak and pathetic. He would have been nothing if he had not had his friends to back him up. Without protection, he's even more of a coward than Potter and Black are. Every time I ever saw Pettigrew alone at Hogwarts, he would always take off running from me. He only stuck around when Potter and Black were nearby."

"So, Pettigrew's only real use is that he is attracted to those who are powerful enough to protect him."

"You want to use him as your spy in the Order," Severus spoke in a matter-of-fact voice.

"I need someone who would be willing to turn traitor to save his own skin," the Dark Lord replied.

"Forgive me, my Lord, but I wouldn't trust Pettigrew for a moment."

"I wouldn't trust him either, Severus," the Dark Lord laughed, "but I know that I will be able to control him. All I have to do is offer him a little bit of power and promise him my protection, and he will be too afraid to resist. He will be _eager_ to obey me. And he will give me information on the Order if he wants to keep his life. And since he is so insignificant, no one in the Order would ever suspect him of treachery. He would be absolutely perfect for my purposes, Severus. Besides, if it ever became necessary, it would not be too difficult to dispose of him."

"Of course, my Lord." Severus inclined his head respectfully at his master.

"That will be all for now, Severus," the Dark Lord said. "I would like for you to return to Hogwarts now. I will summon you again soon."

"Yes, my Lord." Severus nodded his head again before leaving.

_It's true_, the Dark Lord thought after Severus had left, _this Peter Pettigrew does not sound like much. But I have made use of the weak before. The weak will do anything to have a little bit of power, and that has always been useful to me. Yes, this Peter Pettigrew just may be of some use to me._


End file.
